¡Feudal Kingdom!
by ShadowLights
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Sora, Donald y Goofy llegan a la época Feudal¿Podrá Inuyasha reunir la paciencia necesaria¡y peor aún! contiene la acuación inédita de Kenshin y Sanosuke...


Introduccion: 

Al fin se escribe esta historia, la cual no sabíamos si escribirla o no. Tras unas buenas horas de problemas mentales una noche de verano aburrida del año 2007… en invierno de este mismo año voz toma una forma seria se escribe/escribió/escribirá ¡Feudal Kingdom! NOTA: Necesitan estar completamente…. Cuerdo/a, con problemas mentales, algún daño cerebral, mucho sentido (en realidad un sentido estúpido) del humor o cualquier otra cosa que se te cruce la mente en este mismo instante. Una historia llena de amor, drama, pasión, lágrimas…no…realmente solo es humor, humor, comedia… humor… bueno, esperemos que disfruten de ¡Feudal Kingdom! Como nosotras hemos "disfrutado" creando estas idioteces en nuestras cabezas con esta obsesión (en realidad no por que lo de Kingdom Hearts vino repentinamente XD) en estas series y saga de video juegos. Muchas Gracias (supongo…).

-ShadowLights [aka Kisha

DISFRUTEN DEL HUMOR! XD

Rayos, se supone que escribiría algo también (y lo estoy haciendo ewe) pero evitare aburrirlos de más… y si no quedó claro… No necesitan tener problemas mentales para poder disfrutar de este… "fic" ya que si eres cuerdo, terminarás con ellos. Además dejando el humor de lado por un momento, sé que este crossover puede no ser del agrado de algunos y tengan muchas críticas en mente luego de leerlo. Déjenme mencionar que no fue hecho seriamente, pues esto lo hicimos solo para pasar el tiempo… mala introducción, lo sé… pero ya que, al parecer tienen bastante tiempo libre… y lo gastan leyendo esto tt me conmovieron…

- JigokuTaijiya (por el momento… un cambio de ID no vendría mal n-nU) [aka Saya…temporalmente

Saya: Aha! Olvidamos decir sobre que es este crossover XDD

Kisha: … diles

Saya: …que cosa? Que es tu culpa?? ¬¬ Todo por ese intro colosal que no aporta nada…

Kisha: Piensas hacer una guerra antes de comenzar? T---T

Saya: … tienes razón

Kisha: siempre la tengo n-n

Saya: no lo decía en serio… ;D COMEINZA!! Ò.ó

Kisha: u----u y por que yo y no tu? o-o

Saya: por que era tu turno... y… esto esta muy largo…

O.o alguien se ha dado cuenta de que aún no hemos dicho de que es este crossover?...

Kisha: muchas gracias a aquellos lectores que tienen la paciencia de leer nuestras estupideces n-n

Saya: ee… estupideces… ok... este es un estúpido crossover de Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha y RK (Rurouni Kenshin/samurai x/Kenshin el guerrero vagabundo… entienden?)

Kisha: supongo que ya entendieron… cualquier duda solo comenten n---n

Saya: que bonita e inocente nwn… crees que comentaran…

Kisha: no lo sé… O.o en serio?

[Media conversación borrada por el Server de FanFiction

Saya: ahhh, te lo dije… terminaríamos así… pues comencemos! nnUUU

Kisha: roger su'!

* * *

**NOTA: **PDV de Sango (punto de vista) 

Un día soleado… algo de viento… nada fuera de lo normal. Caminábamos como siempre, Inuyasha adelante "guiándonos" con su andar despreocupado, Kagome caminaba empujando su bicicleta rosa y Shippo en la canasta hablando sobre algo con Kagome, quizás sobre las cosas que desearía que ella le trajera cuando fuera a su tiempo nuevamente.

"¡Y también de esas cosas que giran y…y…y esa cosa que cuando te la metes en la boca explota!" terminó haciendo con sus manos un gesto de explosión.

Kagome rió "Si, te las traeré" sonrió.

En cambio Miroku, que caminaba a mi lado, miraba seriamente el paisaje, como si estuviera pensando en algo serio. De pronto, reaccioné ya que Inuyasha prácticamente gritó "Hay que descansar aquí"

Nos miramos como diciéndonos 'Si ya decidió algo no podemos hacerlo cambiar de decisión' y entones solo suspiramos y asentimos (N/A: no se supone que esto es comedia? Y por que tanta seriedad hasta el momento? o-o)

Y así, nos sentamos, Kagome empezaba a desempacar de su mochila amarilla… muchas cosas (siempre me pregunte como hacia a meter tanto en ella) un mantel… varios envases con comida y una botella con agua y algunas cosas más.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" cuando Inuyasha dice eso todos volteamos a mirar a su misma dirección, realmente si se sentía como si hubiera alguien entre los arbustos pero no se sentía ninguna presencia maligna en realidad. Nos quedamos mirando…mucho rato….nada sucedía….y entonces….Inuyasha decidió hacer algo un poco imprevisto. Se dirigió hasta el arbusto y sacó violentamente de el a un chico de pelo parado. Dos cabezas salieron del arbusto.

"Quién eres?" Repitió.

* * *

Saya: suspira yo creo que fue ese OST de blood+ que nos cambió algo el humor… parece un fic normal.. 

Kisha: hai… tienes razón. Oye, no crees que fue un poco corto, es decir el final fue como que 'suspensivo' pero no se fue muy corto en realidad lo más largo fueron las estupideces sin sentido (alguien alguna ves dijo que tenían que tener sentido?...en realidad no deben…creo o,o) que escribimos al principio que alargaron esto pero como ya se sabe…FanFiction acortará esto XD

Saya: ahh… puede ser, supongo que la gente inteligente omitió esto (la parte de los diálogos sin importancia)… sobre el primer capitulo…yo digo que así está bien… como un primer capitulo así nos dicen si vale la pena continuar. Pero aviso que es bajo su propio riesgo! Seguro estaremos con menos seriedad en el próximo. Yo solo digo que hagan clic en ese sexy botón azul de ahí abajo.. ;D

Kisha: Y aviso que... (TOMEN NOTA!! Sino un pony vendrá y los comerá o.ó) el segundo capítulo será uploadeado/subido/puesto en la cuenta de Saya-san o JigokuTaijiya.


End file.
